


雏菊🌼的魔法1⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Series: 雏菊🌼的魔法 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 14:26:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: 本梗来自Lofter水嫩嫩の金可爱 ，应该封你为梗王😁😁





	雏菊🌼的魔法1⃣️

    我好像闻到了熟悉的味道。  
    Peter控制不住骤然爆发的心跳，四下张望。  
     左前方好大一片雏菊田出现在视野中。  
    女孩子们兴奋地尖叫着跑过去，有人采花有人拍照，看着就心情舒畅。  
    “你知道雏菊的魔法吗？”  
    Peter听到旁边MJ淡淡地说。  
    “当然听说过。”他扁扁嘴，把薄唇拉成一条直线，“把雏菊花的花瓣一片一片剥下来，同时在心中默念：爱我，不爱我，直到最后一片花瓣，代表爱人的心意。就像她们正在做的那样一一”  
    “你一个男的，竟然知道这个！”MJ笑起来，“其实还有一种占卜婚姻的方法一一如果你想知道自己结婚的时间，只要随手拔起一把花，看看当中有几朵雏菊，雏菊花的数目便是距离结婚日的年数。”  
    棕色皮肤的姑娘拉起他飞奔向那花田，全然忘了Ned还在一旁，“把头转过来，我们一起抓一把。三二一，给我看你的手。”  
    男孩手里只有孤零零的一枝小白花。  
    MJ默默把自己那几枝雏菊丟掉。  
    Peter细细地嗅嗅那朵小白花，露出离开美国后第一个开朗的笑容。  
    “Dude，难道你一上大学就要结婚吗？”Ned看着Peter小心地把那朵花装进塑料袋，充好空气放进背包，谨慎的态度像对待珍贵的收藏品，不由得笑出一口白牙。  
    “怎么可能！”男孩拍拍好朋友的肩膀，眼睛闪闪发亮，“你也试试？”  
    Ned耸耸肩随手抓去，什么都没有抓住。  
    “看来你会马上结婚，”Peter摸着自己光滑的下巴，故作深沉地点头，“真不敢相信。”  
    “你少胡说～”Ned笑着去按Peter，两人闹作一团，让后面的MJ松了口气。  
    “嘿，你们不能离大家太远！”她在他们身后喊着，也跟了过去。  
    默默躺在地上的雏菊被骨节分明的手一枝枝捡起来，红黄粉紫一共7朵。  
   男人嘴角上扬，随手送给了身边一直跟着他的小姑娘，引得她脸颊暴红，讷讷说不出话。  
    等到她抬头去看，男人身影早已不见。  
     —————————————-  
    别人用香水是想让自己更诱人，Peter知道，他喜欢的人喷香水却是为了掩盖自己的体香。  
    怎么知道的？  
    男孩默默地红了脸。  
    但是最近那个人的Ins和FB上全是以前和Captain American的合照，以及从情敌角度来看一一  
    是的，你没看错！  
    “我就是喜欢Tony Stark！”揉乱了自己的头发，Peter焦燥地大喊一声，又后知后觉地左右看了看，垮下肩膀，在河堤边坐下，叹息着从背包里翻出那朵小雏菊。  
一直知道他和他的Cap交情好，不惜为被他念念不忘，就算自己被伤害也要全力保护的Cap，默默承受了太多压力，他的坚持让人动容。  
    我就是毫无指望又不能救药地喜欢他。尽管他们之间不是那种关系？⋯我就是觉得自己被抛弃了，我那么喜欢他，他怎么能⋯  
    可是我又有什么资格？就算不是CAP，也有Miss Potts，或者其他人。  
    除了我，他嘴里那个嘴巴患了多动症又眼瞎冲动还热衷捡破烂的傻小子。  
拔下一片花瓣，“喜欢我，”  
又一片，“不喜欢⋯”  
为什么鼻子有点酸酸的？  
“喜欢，”“不喜欢⋯”“喜⋯”  
一个大浪打来，Peter险些被冲下河去，多亏他优秀的反射神经，一手扒住护栏，另手抓着背包，那朵可怜的小花瞬间掉落不见踪影。  
没时间关心它的下落，Peter现在只想尽快上去。可是河边有些人，他不能发射蛛丝，只能用手臂和腰腹的力量向上攀爬。  
一个由水塑形的怪物带着惊天的吼声出现在水面，它扑向Peter。  
周围的游客发出尖叫，纷纷四下逃蹿，现场一片混乱。  
Peter的手指按在蛛丝发射器上，眼睛里怪物不断放大，内心还在挣扎。  
就在他准备孤注一掷时，一个穿着奇怪衣服的人向那怪物发出了什么光波，顿时怪物重新化水，风平浪静。  
好容易爬回岸边的Peter回头望去，哪还有那神秘人的身影？  
他闭上眼睛长出了一口气。  
不管他是谁，谢谢他帮了我。  
可是我的雏菊⋯  
果然是我的奢望吧？丢了是天意吗？明明学校就有很多好姑娘一一和青春美丽的少女谈个恋爱才正常不是吗？  
比如MJ。  
本来Peter感官就灵敏无比，被她在学校无时无刻不关注，少男心偷偷地也会窃喜。  
不能和自己喜欢的人在一起，和喜欢自己的人交往似乎也是个不错的选择。至少她很低调，从不惹人反感（我怎么能说这么违心的话😂😂😂）。  
而且出来旅行，穿上黑色以外的衣服，化了淡妆，意外地还挺好看的。  
如那人所愿，上了MIT，谈恋爱，找份稳定的工作，结婚，生子，闲暇时兼顾好邻居，我的一生就这样度过，似乎也没什么不好⋯  
我还有什么不满足的呢？  
就因为那天一一  
“你最近出什么事了？CAP说你训练一直不在状态，kid，告诉我你到底怎么了？”  
顶楼明亮的会客室，久违的偶像，Peter只在开始深深看了男人一眼，就默默移开了视线。  
听到他口中的kid，胸口翻涌起莫名的疼痛。或许永远都不会有和他平等相处的那天吧！  
“我⋯只是觉得自己不配做一个复仇者，从来没有正式出过任务，前辈们都完成得很好。”想了又想，Peter扁扁嘴，决定实话实说，“最近也很平静，我该听您的话，老实地回皇后区当个脚踏实地的好邻居。谢谢您关心我，Mr.Stark。”  
“你不是要追随我，对我⋯”忠诚的吗？一一在那个被终结的，现在和未来不会再发生的Thanos时间线⋯  
“随便你。”小孩子的心果然说变就变。  
心脏抽搐了一瞬。男人板着脸，却嘴硬地操着无所谓的态度耸肩。  
“真诚祝您幸福快乐。”Peter扬起头笑得一脸灿烂，湿润润的眼睛依然黑亮无匹。  
我想放过自己，不再奢求过多，就此告别。  
只顾着忍泪向外跑的男孩并没发现身后那人惨白的脸色和捂着胸口的颤抖。似乎反应堆支持不住心脏堆叠的重压。  
“就算没有在臂弯中化灰，我也终究还是要失去你吗？”男人捂住眼睛，一脸颓废。  
“这就是我被诅咒的命运？”


End file.
